


OC Fic For OHSHC - Toya Hoshiko

by catpanflowers



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers





	OC Fic For OHSHC - Toya Hoshiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the story of my OC, Toya Hoshiko, mixed in with the anime's story line. It's the third day since school started at Ouran Academy and the new girl (Based off of myself for the most part.) is having some trouble starting her school life in Japan. Some scenes might be a little off, but it is my first time writing a fanfiction and I haven't seen the anime in a couple of months. Let me know what you think. Thank you!
> 
> Number of Words: 5,529.

Chapter 1:  
Part 1 - [Toya Hoshiko]

Toya walked into the already crowded classroom. Students sat on top of desks and stood scattered across the room. They chattered to each other like birds at dawn, trying to finish their conversations before the sun dries the dew. She scanned the room for a place to sit. Hopefully a spot away from most of the people. Most of the high schoolers lined the edges of the classroom, making the center sparse for but a few two to three person groups. She started to walk towards the middle, making sure to follow a path that wouldn’t allow her to run into any other student. She weaved her w through the desks to find herself in the fifth row in and seventh row back. 

She was so close to the empty seat that was currently away from everyone, but as soon as she was five desks away the teacher walked in. The students hurried to their desks and got out their notebooks. She stopped to move for the others to work their way to their own seats. Then, she turned back around to walk to the desk she chose, but the one single desk she wanted was already taken. The optimal desk to avoid morning chit-chat. Gone and used. 

Now she was the only one standing, besides the teacher. “Miss?” the teacher asked. Toya turned around to face the front of the room. “You’re new, right? Would you like to introduce yourself?” She stood there for a moment blank faced as she went over what the teacher had asked of her in her head. “Y… Yes, sorry, ma'am.” She replied as she reluctantly stalked up to the front of the room. She stopped in front of the chalk board and turned to the teacher. The women looked to be in her late thirties with obsidian black hair and eyes the colour of fresh spring grass. She wore a grey pencil skirt that went down to a little before her knees and a light blue blouse with ruffles down the button line. She smiled and nodded at her in encouragement. She studied the students, all sitting in their desks quietly staring at her. “Hello, I’m Toya.” She said at a medium level. 

She looked back to the teacher for reassurance. Her face showed a quick flash of surprise then went back to encouragement. ‘Am I supposed to go on? What else do I say?’ She thought to herself. Her eyes pleaded with the teacher. “Well, Toya… You can take that seat next to Hitachiin.” She said while pointing to a boy with reddish brown hair. “Thank you, ma'am.” Toya replied, although, once she got to her seat she was contemplating whether that was the correct thing to say. She scowled at the thought.

The teacher went on to talk about the setup of the textbook and the chapters they will be going over this quarter. Toya, trying to avoid looking around at the other students, reached into her bag and pulled out a spiral notebook to write notes in. She wrote the main points of the small presentation, but in between those times she doodled. She started to colour in a starfish with her black pen.  
Next up was a very badly drawn bear climbing a withering tree. She shifted in her seat and brought her left hand up, so she was cupping her cheek with it, and rested her chin on the lowest part of her palm. ‘Should the bear or tree be black? I guess if the tree is black, then I could make the bear’s eyes black.’ She thought to herself as she sighed quietly. She started to fill in the tree, with it’s scraggly dead branches. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she could feel a shiver run down her spine. She put down her pen, fixed her posture, and placed her hands in her lap. ‘Wait. I’m not with my dad anymore. What am I doing?’ She sighed again then went back to colouring in the dead tree. 

Part 2 - [Hitachiin Kaoru & Hikaru]

It was the third day of his first year in high school. It was the time before class when everyone could talk with their friends. He and his brother, Hikaru, were teasing their new found toy. Haruhi was getting irritated, but dealt with it. “Haruhi.” They said in unison. “What do you guys want?” She replied annoyed. “Come on, Haruhi. Don’t be like that.” Hikaru said in a fake sorrowful voice. She sighed and plunged her head into her crossed arms on her desk. “Play with us, Haruhi.” Kaoru pleaded as he crouched down in front of her desk so he was at eye level with her. “Why do you guys have to bother me like this, it’s work enough to deal with you after school. But, if you’re messing with me all day I won’t even make it a month here.” Just as she finished her complaint the teacher walked in. 

(Haruhi, whom they had met on the first day of school when she accidentally walked in on the host club, broke a vase they were going to sell at the culture festival. Being that it was in a rich school, it was very expensive. At least compared to Haruhi’s budget. Instead of paying the host club in yen, she is their new errand boy. Also a note, the whole club though she was a boy at first. Luckily Haruhi is in the same year as Kaoru and his twin brother. Now, they get to mess with her all day, which is their favourite pastime.)

The students rushed around and piled into their chairs. Ready to hear what the teacher presented he sat back and crossed his legs out in front of him. However, the teacher didn’t start. She kept looking up then back down to a sheet of paper. ‘Taking role maybe?’ He thought. Then, she finally spoke. “Miss?” She stared confused to a spot behind him. He pulled his legs in and turned a little to see what she was looking at. A girl with short brown hair and dull brown eyes gazed blankly to the front of the classroom. “You’re new, right? Would you like to introduce yourself?” The girl stood there silently for a couple of seconds before replying. “Y… Yes, sorry, ma'am.” Her voice quiet and a little shaky.

She walked up to the front of the classroom reluctantly, as if something was trying to hold her back. Kaoru’s eyes followed her, as did the rest of the class’s. She glanced at the teacher for a moment then faced the class. “Hello, I’m Toya.” She said in a more confident voice. She glanced back to the teacher, who was looking at her like her introduction was surprising. “Well, Toya… You can take that seat next to Hitachiin.” The teacher said as she pointed to Hikaru. She mumbled something to the teacher then walked down in between the rows and sat down next his brother. She grabbed a shabby looking notebook out of her bag along with a black pen. ‘She might as well be a commoner with that notebook.’ He looked away as the teacher started to present. However, every few minutes he found himself glancing over at her. 

‘Why do I keep looking at her?’ He thought frustratingly. He couldn’t take it anymore and finally took a long look to study her. She wasn’t anything special. She wore no makeup. She wore the same yellow dress that all of the other girls wore, well, except for Haruhi. Her skin was a little tan, but not a very noticeable difference. Her eyes didn’t have a sparkle or any kind of light in them. Her hair was short, like boy short. Her muted pink lips didn’t even go up a little at the edges. She just wore a pair of silver stud earrings that looked like little plastic beads. That was the only feminine thing about her. Besides her chest of course. Which wasn’t that big either. 

It looked like she was taking notes, but stopped occasionally to draw. ‘A black star?’ He sat up in his seat to see what she was working on now. ‘A dog crawling up a dead tree? What is with this girl?!’ Hikaru noticed him looking his direction. He mouthed W-H-A-T-? He didn’t notice him. ‘What is he looking at?’ Hikaru asked himself. He followed Kaoru’s line of sight to the girl in the desk to the left of him. ‘The new girl?’ Suddenly, the new girl quickly put down her pen, sat up really straight, and placed her hands in her lap. Hikaru could see a spark of fear flash in her eyes. She sat there for a few seconds like that, then relaxed again. She sighed and picked up her pen again. 

Hikaru leaned forward over his desk, faced Kaoru, then waved a little bit to get his attention. Kaoru, broke out of the trance and mouthed to Hikaru, W-H-A-T-?--I--S-H-O-U-L-D- -B-E--A-S-K-I-N-G--Y-O-U--T-H-A-T. He replied. W-H-Y--A-R-E--Y-O-U--S-T-A-R-I-N-G--A-T--T-H-E--N-E-W--G-I-R-L-? Kaoru shook his head and went back to taking notes. A very confused Hikaru took a second glance at the new girl then went back to work. 

Part 3 - [Toya Hoshiko]

She was pushed into the hall by the bustling traffic of students leaving the classroom. Their footstep echoed as they hurried to their favourite after-school hang out spots. She stood with her back against the wall to avoid the rush. She had wanted to explore the campus a little to find a nice and quiet place to do homework. After the most of the students were engaged in their groups, Toya left her wall and went to the main office. 

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. “Come in.” A man said. She slowly opened the door and slipped into the large room. A few very extravagant desks were scattered throughout the empty space. One wall was lined with windows that went from about four feet off of the floor to the ceiling. Sunlight seeped in, coating everything in a layer of gold. She looked up to find a man in his early twenties with black hair and violet tinted grey eyes. “Can I help you?” He asked, while taking a quick glance of her from head to toe. “I was wondering if I would be able to speak with the headmaster.” She replied, feeling a little shy from his hard gaze. He looked to a door in the middle of the east wall. “The headmaster should be in his office, over there.” He said as he pointed to the door. “If he isn’t there you can go ask his son, Suoh Tamaki, where he is.” 

She bowed and thanked him before walking over to the large oak door. She looked back to the man who helped her. He seemed to be speaking to the secretary about this years health exams. ‘He doesn’t seem that old, but he must know a lot about the subject. I wonder who he is?’ She turned back to the door and knocked on it. No one answered. Toya waited another couple of seconds then opened it. Light flooded into the small room. Like the main office there were large windows on one wall, but over them hung velvety maroon curtains. The large mahogany desk was empty. “Hello?” She asked as she looks around the room. 

The corners had small potted plants in them. On his desk was even a miniature cacti. “Some kind of plant fanatic?” she whispered to herself as she started to turn back around to leave the empty room. “He isn’t a plant fanatic, only a health one. He actually keeps those plants in there for his health. Studies have shown that if a person keeps at least five houseplants in a room that he or she occupies for most of the day their health and overall lifespan will improve.” She stepped out of the doorway and shut the door. 

The voice, a very smart sounding voice, came from her left. She looked over to the person who gave out the educated comment. A semi-tall boy with glasses. He looked a lot like the man who had helped her when she first came in, but he looked a couple of years younger and wore a uniform. His raven black hair shined a little and his violet grey eyes showed intelligence. “Hello, I’m Ootori Kyouya.” He said. He glanced at her while he said that, but went back to looking at his clipboard. “You’re Miss Toya. Correct? My brother told me you were looking for the headmaster.” She nodded, but stayed silent. 

‘How does he know my name? I haven’t even introduced myself yet.’ “Well, you won’t be able to find him in his office today. He is making rounds to check up on the clubs and their member counts.” “Oh.” She replied softly while turning her gaze to the ground. She felt a little embarrassed for not knowing, but she was new, so who would expect that of her. “If you would like, I could bring you to my club. He should be visiting us in a little bit.” He offered. She raised her head, so they made eye contact. “I’m gracious of the offer, but I wouldn’t want to bother you or the headmaster. I will just come back tomorrow.” 

He nodded and pulled a sheet of paper out of his clipboard. “If you insist. Here is a map of the main campus.” He said as he handed it to her. “My club is located in the third library on the second floor. You can come see me if you need anything or have any questions.” As soon as he was finished talking he stalked out of the main office. 

‘Well, he doesn’t seem too friendly.’ She looked at the map, taking note of where the third library was compared to the main office, and walked into the hall. “Today is for exploring, so I won’t need this map until I get lost.” She said to herself as she placed it in her bag. Toya figured that the front of the school would be the best place to start. She walked out of the front doors and trotted down the steps. The afternoon air smelled brisk from the ending winter with a tint of rain. She furrowed her brow and took note to bring her umbrella tomorrow. She headed towards the right to a group of dead trees. The area, surrounded by the trees, was bare with not even a bench. “A bench would be helpful or at least a hard surface.” 

She spent about twenty minutes checking out the gardens around the main building before she found a nice spot. It was at the back and towards the left side. Barren trees made this place mostly secluded and a couple intricate stone benches were scattered across the dead grass. Today, she would do her homework here, then tomorrow, if she has time after speaking to the headmaster, she would find a study spot inside for when the weather is bad. 

She gazed up to the sun, trying to gage how much time she had before the grocery shops closed. Her eyes wandered over to the school. She could see students, mostly girls, bustling about in one of the second floor classrooms. ‘What kind of club has mostly girls as members?’ She asked herself. She shrugged it off. ‘I need to focus.’ She walked over to the closest bench and started to do her english homework. ‘I have three days to catch up on too.’ She thought to herself as she sighed. Luckily no one will be waiting for her at her apartment, so she could stay for as long as she needs. 

Hours passed before she was finally done. The sun was very low in the sky. “Crap, I still have to go grocery shopping for the week!” She gathered her stuff in a hurry and ran for the front gates. She ran up to the wrought iron fence and tugged on it. It didn’t budge. Toya looked around frantically for someone who could open the gate. No one was in sight. “Could someone still be inside?” She asked herself as she jogged to the front doors. 

She tried to pull one of the massive wooden things open. Suddenly, she remembered what one of her teachers said, “The gates and outside doors close and lock by 6:30pm. You can only open them from inside the school, so don’t get locked inside the campus after your club ends.” She slumped against the door a little, losing hope. “The gate isn’t that tall, I mean I could probably climb it.” She dragged her body away from the door and down the steps until she was in front of the huge gate again. 

She sized it up then threw her bag over to the other side. “Luckily i have nothing breakable.” She said as she started to climb. The bars were kind of slippery, but she held on. Once she was half-way up she looked down at her yellow uniform to make sure it hasn’t been torn. ‘I will surely have to dry clean this tonight.’ She continued upwards. Her arms started to lose their strength the farther she went. “Almost to the top. Come on. You can do this.” She made it to the top and was trying to get over to the other side. 

Once she got to the top she started to climb over to the other side. One foot at a time. The gate lurched forward causing one of her feet to get stuck in the top. She wobbled then fell. Next thing she knew she was hanging upside down with her foot caught above her and her puffy dress falling towards her face. “Shite!” She yelled as her forehead banged on the bars from the sudden velocity. Her ankle hurt and head hurt a little, but that seemed to be the only injuries she sustained so far. “I guess I’m lucky that no one is here to see me in this state.” She sighed and she grabbed the bars.

Trying to lift herself a little bit so she could wiggle her foot free. Sadly, her arm muscles weren’t strong enough to support her body weight. She gave up. Her arms dangled below her, while the blood rushed to her head. “If I die, please tell my mother I love her.” She said to herself. Her dress hung in her eyes making it hard to see what was happening. She could hear footsteps coming up to her. “It would be a tragedy to die at this age” A voice said from the other side of the gate.

She wiggled around trying to lift her dress out of her face to see who has come to save her. With the yellow lifted out of her line of vision she could see her hero. A male student, with violet blue eyes and blond hair. He was stunningly handsome and quite tall, but to look at him upside down made her head hurt. “Are you French?” She asked. “Yes. Well, half. I’m half French and Half Japanese.” He said while looking at her situation. “Now, about your conundrum.” He said while blushing a little bit. He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but at her. 

She glanced up. Embarrassed, she tried to pull her dress over her underwear. During her struggle her foot slipped free, allowing her to fall against the cement sidewalk. She could hear a loud thud as her head hit it first then her body followed. “Oh! Please, tell me you’re okay.” She could hear the boy say as he rushed to her side. Her vision faded in and out. She moaned from pain. He lifted her head into his lap trying to inspect it for injuries. He pulled his hand back from under her head. Blood dripped off of his hand. His eyes widened in alert. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it to his ear. After that her vision went black.

She could hear the faint sound of sirens, but it didn’t feel real. “Say something.” The boy said. He looked just like the fey prince from her story. His eyes full of sorrow. She couldn’t stand seeing anyone so sad. “I’m sorry.” She tried to say, but it came out as just a mumble.

Part 4 - [Hitachiin Kaoru & Hikaru]

The bell rang. Students rose from their seats, gathered their things, and piled out the door. Kaoru finished his notes and put his notebook in his school bag. “Come on Kaoru. We have to get to club.” Hikaru said. ‘Impatient as ever’ Kaoru thought to himself. He stood up and followed Hikaru out of the classroom. “So… Kaoru, what’s up with that new girl. She’s in like three of our classes.” He said trying to get a rile out of him. “She seems pretty quiet and her introduction was weird. She only said her last name.” He shook his head. ‘To be going to this type of school she must be rich, but her manners aren’t that refined.’ Kaoru thought. “I can’t believe she doesn’t even wear makeup. Where was she raised, a barn?” Hikaru said while laughing a little. “Yeah.” 

Kaoru said as he pushed open one of the doors to the third library. “Kao-chan! Hika-chan!” Yelled a small blond boy from his seat upon a pink sofa. “Hey, Honey-senpai.” Hikaru yelled back as he waved. They joined him on the sofa. “Okay, men! This is the first day that we are allowing guests in. We’ve practiced our personalities to perfection. Haruhi you don’t have to do anything unless we ask, so you can just stand around or something.” Said the club leader. “Is there an extra table I could use for studying? I’m not going to waste any of my time standing around waiting on your every beck and call.” Haruhi grumbled. 

“Haruhi, this is the first official day. We need to keep up our appearances. If you start studying it will make the girls think you’re bored.” Kyoya stated. “Okay. Everyone into position!” The leader said while walking over to the door. The rest of the club members gathered on either side of it to invite the girls in. Haruhi stood at one side of the room in front of a window. The doors were opened and in rushed a large amount of girls. After introductions were made the club members brought tea and pastries to every table. They each ran around the room entertaining the guests. “Haruhi!” The leader called out. She walked over to his spot in between to girls on a sofa. 

“Yes?” She asked begrudgingly. “We’re going to be out of coffee soon. Would you be a dear and go fetch some for us. We weren’t expecting this amount of guests.” He said a little sheepishly. She left without a word. Twenty minutes later Haruhi returned. She pulled a container out of a brown paper bag and placed it on the table in front of the leader. “What’s this?” He asked very confused. “It’s instant coffee.” She said as if it were a matter of fact. The leader’s violet blue eyes widened. “C… commoner’s coffee?!.” He stuttered. Haruhi's face twitched in annoyance. ‘I hate it when they call normal things commoners.’ “I’ve never tried it before.” one girl said amazed. Another girl said “My dad told me to never drink it. He said it’s bad for your health.” Haruhi sighed and started to reach for it. “If you don’t want it don’t drink it.” 

“Wait!” The leader yelled. “I am going to try this coffee!” He stood up and held it in the air as if it were a holy grail or maybe a snake. “Haruhi make some of this commoner’s coffee for us.” She snatched the container out of his hand and walked over to an empty table. She put some powder into a cup and poured hot water into it. “There.” She said as he walked away. Hikaru and Kaoru could hear quite a ruckus at one of the other tables. They watched from a distance as the club leader drank a cup of coffee. “Hey, Haruhi. What’s the big deal with that coffee?” Hikaru asked. “It’s instant, but apparently all normal things are alien to these people.” She shrugged. “Why don’t you make us a cup?” Kaoru wondered. 

The coffee seemed to be something bizarre, but the club leader is very eccentric. Haruhi came back over a couple of minutes later with a tray full of tea cups. She set two cups in front of the twins and asked the girls if they would like to try some. They gratefully accepted, but they looked a little scared. “I hope you like it.” She said as he smiled a large adorable grin. The girls seemed to swoon a little. “If you keep that up Haruhi you might become a host.” Hikaru said. “As if. I have better things to do than this.” She responded. 

The girls gazed at her with a displeased look at if she didn’t care for them in the least. “Of course it’s not because of you lovely ladies. I just have commoner things that need to be done on a daily basis.” She smiled again trying to show her sincerity. They sighed in relief. “Haruhi you’re so responsible.” One girl said. They went on to ask Haruhi about her commoner life. 

The girls slowly left one by one until they announced the club to be closed for the day. “Man, they sure do keep us busy.” Kaoru said as he was cleaning a table near the window. He glanced out to the winter swept gardens. The dead trees shivered in the light wind. Something else was down there though. He grabbed the tea tray, loaded it with cups, and walked over to the window. “Who would be outside at a time like this?” He asked himself. Hikaru overheard him and saw him looking out the window. ‘What are you talking about?’ He wondered as he joined Kaoru by the window. He followed his gaze to a person sitting on a stone bench.

“Hey, isn’t that the new girl?” He asked. “Winter is just ending. She’s going to catch a cold if she stays out there this late. What a weirdo.” Hikaru said in a cold tone. “You guys, are you actually cleaning?” Haruhi asked as she walked behind them trying to get a glimpse of what they were looking at. Standing on her tippy-toes she could finally see what had peaked their interest. “You guys got to see girls all afternoon. Haven’t you had enough?” She wondered. ‘I sure am tired, just after one day, and I didn’t even have to interact with them the whole time.’ She went back to wiping down the tables. Hikaru and Kaoru left the window with their trays full of cups. 

Part 5 - [Suoh Tamaki]

Everything from the club was cleaned up. Tamaki set walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. The rest of the club members had left already. He just needed to go over their plans for the year, then, he would be done. He stepped out of the doorway and closed the large oak door. As he walked down the hall he gazed out the window at the low sun. “Today has been a long day.” He said to himself as he sighed. He stretched his arms and yawned. Just a little bit more time until he could go home. 

He stopped in the main office to grab the papers he printed. He pulled out a calendar that he used to keep track of the club’s special events. “Let’s see. The culture festival is on the third and the halloween parties are on the twenty ninth.” He wrote down a few more notes in his journal then put everything back into his book bag. “Hey, Miss Mikage!” He said as he waved and walked up to the security desk. “Tamaki, what are you doing here so late?” She wondered. “I just had some extra planning to do for the club. We had a big turnout today.” He responded with a bright smile. 

“Don’t work yourself too hard. You boys do need a break every once in awhile.” She ordered with a matching smile. Tamaki nodded. “It’s getting late. You had better start heading home, before Shima makes a fuss.” She said. “Okay, thank you. Have a nice evening, Miss Mikage!” He responded as he walk out of the office. She gave him a final wave and went back to her desk work. 

He hurriedly trotted down the steps, watching his feet as not to trip. He could hear the slow creaking of the front gate as it opened. However, there was a foreign noise that was layered on top of that. A loud metallic bang and a small voice. Once he made it to the flat walkway he lifted his head to see the origin of the unnatural sounds. A mix of fluffy white and silky yellow hung from the top of the gate. ‘What the…’ He thought to himself as he walked up to the struggling plume. “If I die, please tell my mother I love her.” Mumbled the flowery creature. “It would be a tragedy to die at this age” He said.

The fluff went still, then wiggled around, moving it’s arms to raise the yellow silk away from it’s eyes. ‘A girl. Caught on the gate. How did that happen?’ He thought before she cut him off. “Are you French?” She asked with her large brown eyes staring curiously into his violet blue ones. He looked away for just a moment, trying to figure out what got her into this mess. “Yes. Well, half. I’m half French and Half Japanese.” He said while his eyes moved upward. He found himself staring at her newly visible underwear. They were blue with cream coloured lace lining the top. He blushed and continued his gaze to the problem. 

Her foot was clearly stuck in the top of the gate. Her ankle looked a little red and puffy, but he should still be able to slip it out of there. “Now, about your conundrum.” Tamaki tried to focus on her foot, but his eyes always ended up falling to her lacy underwear. To combat this he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but at her. The girl looked upwards a bit and noticed that her underwear was showing. She blushed and wildly scrambled to pull her dress to cover them. Her foot had a better idea. It slipped out, allowing her to land on the pavement. Head first. 

The girl moaned in pain. Tamaki rushed over to her. “Oh! Please, tell me you’re okay.” He lifted her head to inspect it for injuries. He pulled his hand out from under her head as soon as he felt a warm wetness. He gasped at the sight of the large red smear on his hand. She kept trying to talk, but none of her words could get through to him. He pulled her so her head was resting on his lap, then he snatched his phone out of his pocket and called 119. He turned her head and parted her hair to examine the wound. 

A large red gash, about four inches long. “One-one-nine, what’s your emergency?” A women asked through the phone. It took Tamaki a couple of seconds to finally realize what she asked. “I’m at Ouran Academy. I need an ambulance. A girl fell from about 5 feet. She hit her head and passed out.” He said frantically. “I’ll send an ambulance to you right away. What’s Your name?” She ordered. “Suoh.” He responded. The dispatch hung up. He placed his phone back in his pocket. 

The wound wasn’t bleeding as much as it was a couple of minutes ago, though her face was pretty pale from blood loss. He looked over her for any other injuries. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Come on. Wake up.” He whispered. He could hear sirens in the distance. Her eyes crept open a little bit. “Are you okay? Say something.” He said in a louder voice. She could barely move her mouth, but he heard her quietly say “I’m sorry.” Then she passed out again. The sirens became louder. Next thing he knew the ambulance had pulled up right next to them. A team lifted her onto a gurney and placed it in the back of the ambulance. 

One of the men hopped out of the back and stalked up to Tamaki. “We would like to ask you some questions on the situation. Would you mind sitting in the back with us?” He asked. “Uh, sure.” He said hesitantly. ‘Shima is going to be so mad at me for being this late.’ He thought to himself as he grabbed the girl’s book bag and stepped into the back of the ambulance.


End file.
